Kakashi and Iruka
by Spock and Kirk
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka are dating with some unexpleted visit


**Naruto **

**Chapter One**

"**God, look at him Naruto," Iruka said watching somebody. "Ugh, not again Iruka-Sensei, I already know what you're going to say about Kakashi," Naruto said shaking his head. ****God he's so cute**, I want to go out with him, thought Iruka. **"Iruka, you know today is the day that he goes shopping," he said. **

"**Yeah, I know," Iruka said. "Then go up to him and say that you need help with something in the store," Naruto said. "But I'm too nervous to ask," Iruka said quietly. "God, do I have to do everything," Naruto said. "No," Iruka said. **

"**Look here he comes," he said. "Hey Iruka-sensei, hi Naruto," Kakashi said walking over. "Hey Kakashi," Naruto said. "Hey Kakashi," Iruka said blushing. 'Kakashi can I ask you something," Naruto asked? "Sure," Kakashi said. "Iruka needs some help picking out the right fruits, meat, and vegetables, cause Iruka doesn't know how to cook properly," Naruto said. "Hey that's not nice Naruto," Iruka growled. "It's true Bakauka," Naruto said. "Don't call me that you little butthead," Iruka growled.**

"**I can help with that," Kakashi said laughing. "When you're going shopping," Naruto asked? "Right now," Kakashi said. "I'll get you little trump," Iruka said angrily. **

"**Gaa help me," Naruto said as he start to run. **** When he was about to after him Kakashi put his hand on Iruka shoulder. He look over at him. **** "Give him a break Iruka-sensei he's just a kid," Kakashi said. "I…I…," Iruka said. "I'll help you with cooking, but under one circumstance," Kakashi said. ****God I wonder why he covers half of his face, Iruka thought. ****"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said.**

"**Oh, sorry what did you say Kakashi-sensei," Iruka asked blushing. **** God he's cute when he's blushing, Kakashi thought.**** "I said I'll help you with cooking but under one circumstance," Kakashi said. "Ok what is it," Iruka asked? "You going out on a date with me tomorrow night," Kakashi said. "S…sure I…I would love to," Iruka said. "Without Naruto," Kakashi said. "Um ok," Iruka said. **

"**Hey why not with me," pouted Naruto. "Because it's grown up time without kids," Kakashi said. "Grr, fine Kakashi," Naruto said. "What time do you want me at the Ramen place," Iruka asked? "Does 7: oo P.M. work," he asked as they started to walk to the store. "Sure," Iruka said. **

"**Ok, first thing you want to see if the fruit is good is the color," Kakashi said. ****This is boring, why did Naruto do this to me, Iruka thought. **** "Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said shaking him. "Stop that, what did you say Kakashi-sensei," Iruka asked blushing. "I said one way to make sure that the fruit is good is by its color," Kakashi said picking up two green apples. "Ok, choose which one is better," Kakashi said holding them up.**

"**The one on the right," Iruka said. "That is correct," Kakashi said tossing it to Iruka. "Wow thanks," Iruka said smiling. "Welcome, now to the meat section," Kakashi said walking towards the meat. ****I love his body, ghg just by looking at his body its making me hard as a rock, thought Iruka. No stop this Iruka, he told himself. **

"**Now choose which one of the hamburgers is better," Kakashi said. "Um, the one on the left," Iruka said. "No, it's this one," Kakashi said holding up the one on the right. "Oh," Iruka said. ****Grr, this sucks, Naruto is going to get it when this is over, Iruka thought when they walked out of the store.**

"**Thanks for shopping with me Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said. "No thank you," Iruka said. "No problem, now I have to go," Kakashi said starting to walk away. "Wait Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said. "What is it," Kakashi asked? **

"**W…would you like to come over to my apartment for dinner," Iruka blushed while asking. "Sure what time," Kakashi asked? "Um, would 7:00 P.M work," Iruka said rubbing the back of his neck smiling. "Yeah, it would," Kakashi said. "Cool, see you then Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said.**

**God I hate cooking, Iruka thought. ****"Naruto what else does it say to do," Iruka asked? "It says to put the vegetables, tomato sauce into the squish," Naruto said. **

"**Ok," Iruka said as he did the things. "Iruka the sauce is boiling over," Naruto said. "Shit," Iruka said as he grab the pan and burned himself. "Fuck, I hate cooking," Iruka yelled as there was a knock on the door. "Naruto can you go let Kakashi in," Iruka said as he put cold water on his hands. "Sure thing Iruka," Naruto said. **** Damn it I'm an idiot, thought Iruka. ****"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. "Hey Naruto," Kakashi said walking in. Then he heard a noise from the kitchen. "What that noise," Kakashi asked as he took off his sandals. "Iruka," Naruto said as Kakashi walked towards the sound.**

"**Fuck this, I'll never please Kakashi. I'm such a baka," Iruka said punching the wall. ****Hmm he so cute when he's mad, Kakashi thought. ****"Damn it I ruined the meal, god dammit I'm a huge baka. Iruka said falling down to his knees sobbed. "Don't call yourself a baka Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said. "Will I am," Iruka said standing up and grabbed the ruin meal.**

"**Just don't call yourself that," Kakashi said. "You can't make me, I wanted to show you that I like you and I ruined the stupid meal," Iruka eyes widen when he confessed his feelings towards Kakashi. "You like me Iruka-sensei," Kakashi smiled under his mask.**

**Damn it now I scared him off, nice going Iruka, he thought.**** "Yes I do like you," Iruka said blushing. "Will I like you to Iruka," Kakashi said. **** I can't believe that I confessed that, Iruka thought. ****"I'm sorry Kakashi, I didn't hear you," Iruka said as he threw the meal away. "I said I like you to Iruka," Kakashi said as Naruto walked in. "What I thought you only wanted to make friends with him Iruka," Naruto said with tears in his eyes. **

"**Gaa, Naruto you should have knew when I told you the things about him," Iruka said. "SHUT UP, YOU'LL JUST REPLACE ME," Naruto shout! "Naruto, I'll won't never replace you, besides I'm lonely," Iruka said. "YES YOU WILL BAKA," Naruto shouted as Iruka ran off.**

"**Great kid just great," Kakashi said. "I didn't mean to call him that," Naruto said. "How old are you kid," Kakashi asked? "I'm 18 Kakashi," Naruto said. "You should know that he'll won't never replace the kid that was orphaned," Kakashi said. "Yeah I know, I didn't mean to hurt Iruka," Naruto said. "I know kid, now let's go find him," Kakashi said. "Ok," Naruto said.**

**I can't believe Naruto will say such things, which hurt me, thought Iruka as he sat down next to his parents grave and cried. ****"Iruka-sense," a student said. "Not now Sakura," Iruka said. "What happen," Sakura asked as she sat down next to him. "Nothing," Iruka said. "Iruka-sensei you need to talk," Sakura said. "I said it was nothing you should worry about Sakura just, just please leave me alone," Iruka said. **

"**God sorry for brothering you grumpy pants," Sakura said. "No, I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to snap, I just need some…," Iruka started to say when Naruto interrupted. "Iruka," Naruto said. "What is it Naruto," Iruka said. "I wanted to say…wait did you hear that," Naruto said. "Yes, I heard it, Kakashi take Sakura and Naruto somewhere safe," Iruka said standing up. **

"**What about you Iruka-sensei," Kakashi asked? "Don't worry about me just go somewhere safe," Iruka said hearing the footsteps coming closer. "Kids come on," Kakashi said as they started to run off. "You can come out now," Iruka said.**

"**You're better than I thought you were," Itachi said coming out of the shadows. "What do you want Itachi," Iruka asked knowing the answer. "To fight you I want to see whose better," Itachi said. **

"**Then let's do it," Iruka said as he grab grabbing his short sword out. "That what I like to hear," Itachi said as he grabbed his long sword. "Kakashi they're fighting," Naruto said. "I know and I know who will win, you have to wait and find out," Kakashi said.**

"**Is that all you got Iruka, I thought that you were better," Itachi said as he threw down a smoke bomb. "That is not fair Itachi," Iruka said as he tried to find Itachi. "Life is not fair," Itachi said as he cut Iruka side deeply. **

"**Gaa, quit that," Iruka said as he threw a one of the ninja stars and hit Itachi on the shoulder. "Was that supposed to hurt," Itachi smirked and threw a poison dart at Iruka and hit him on the shoulder.**

"**Damn it," Iruka muttered. "Oh, before I leave, I want to know where is my brother Sasuke is," Itachi said. "I…I….I don't know who you're talking about," Iruka said falling to his knees. "Iruka NO," Naruto shouted! "Naruto get back here," Kakashi said following him. **

"**Oh why isn't it Naruto and Kakashi-sensei," smirked Itachi. "Guys leave," Iruka muttered as he tried to stand back up and but fails. "Not without you Iruka," Naruto said. "I'll take my leave since you're not helpful," Itachi said as he walked off. **

"**Kakashi when you said you know who will win do you thought that Itachi will win," Naruto asked angrily. "No, I thought that Iruka will win," Kakashi said.**

"**Guys I'm fine," Iruka said as he passed out. "Sakura, and Naruto go get a doctor and tell them to get a room ready," Kakashi said. "Ok," they said as they ran to the hospital. "I'm sorry Iruka that I didn't help you," Kakashi said as he picked him up. **

**Naruto and Sakura ran into the hospital.**** "Gema-San," they shouted! "Whoa guys what's going on you guys," Gema said. "You'll need to get a room ready," Naruto said with tears in his eyes. "What happened and why should I get a room ready," Gema asked? **

"**Iruka-sensei got into a fight with Itachi and is injured and passed out," Sakura said as Kakashi showed up with Iruka in his arms.**

"**Taunsande, go get a room ready and fast," ordered Gema. "Yes sir," Taunsande said as she ran to get the room ready. "How long has he been passed out," Gema asked? "About 20 minutes Gema," Kakashi said. "Ok, let's get him on a bed," Gema said. **

"**The room is ready," Taunsande said. "Thanks Tansan," Gema said. "You're welcome," Taunsande said. ****God this is my fault for not helping Iruka, thought Kakashi as he put Iruka on the bed. ****"Can you guys wait in the hall," Gema said. ****No, thought Kakashi but did as he is told.****10 minutes later, Gema walked out.**

"**Is he going to be ok," Kakashi asked? "He's going to live," Gema said. "Thank god," Kakashi said.**

**Iruka woke up 35 minutes later. Where am I, he thought looking around and seeing the white walls and the monitors. **** "Fuck, I'm in a fucking hospital," Iruka said as he took the cords and the I.V. off of him. "I must get out of here and fast," Iruka said standing up but collapsing to the cold floor.**

"**Fuck," Iruka said a little too loud and Gema and Kakashi heard him. "We better check on him," Gema said walking towards the room. ****This is not good, Iruka thought when he heard the footsteps walking closer to the room.**

"**Iruka what are you doing," Kakashi asked? "Trying to leave, what does it look like I'm doing," Iruka asked? "No you're not," Gema said.**

"**Fuck you, I want to go home," Iruka said crying. "Gema I can look after him," Kakashi offered. ****God that would be awesome thought Iruka as he felt strong hands picking him up and sitting him on the bed. **** "If that's what you want," Gema said. "Please I want out of here," Iruka said whispering. **

"**That is what I want sir," Kakashi said looking at Iruka. "Then its settled, just go sign him out and make sure that he goes easy for a couple of day "If that's what you want," Gema said. "Please I want out of here," Iruka said whispering. **

"**That is what I want sir," Kakashi said looking at Iruka. "Then its settled, just go sign him out and make sure that he goes easy for a little while until his side heals," Gema said. "I will Gema-san," Kakashi said as Gema walked out. "When we get to my apartment I want to ask you something," Kakashi said. "Ok," Iruka said as Kakashi want out to sign him out.**

**When they walked out of the hospital there where 15 people asking ****"How was the fight against Itachi?" "How do they know that," Iruka asked? "I don't know," Kakashi said.**** This is embarrassing, thought Iruka.**

"**Iruka-sensei," Sakura said. "What," Iruka asked quietly. "I know who did this," she said. "Who," Kakashi asked? "It was Naruto," Sakura said. "WHAT," Iruka shout! "It was him, he said that he wanted to embarrass you in front of billions of people," Sakura said. "That does it, that little brat is going to get it," Iruka said.**

"**No," Kakashi said as he felt Iruka body get heavier. "I want to kill him," Iruka said angrily. **

"**Iruka-sensei, you need to calm down," Sakura said. "Calm down, you want me to calm down, after what I did to help Naruto, you want me to calm down," Iruka shouted angrily when they reached Kakashi apartment. "Yes I want you to calm down," Sakura said.**

"**Will I…Gaa," Iruka grimaced in pain. "Iruka are you ok," Kakashi asked? "No, I'm not," Iruka said with tears coming down his cheeks. "We're almost there Iruka," Kakashi said as they saw Naruto at the door. "Let me at him," Iruka said as he struggled against Kakashi grip. "Gaa," Iruka said again. "You need to calm down," Kakashi said. "Iruka I was so worried about you Naruto," Naruto said.**

"**Don't even Naruto," Iruka said looking away from him. "Iruka-sensei, is there anything that I can help you with," a black raven hair kid asked? "Not that I can think of," Iruka said yawning. "Are you sure," Sasuke asked? **

"**Yes just really hurt and tried,' Iruka said yawning again. "I guess we'll have a sub tomorrow," Sasuke said sadly. "Sadly yes," Iruka said quietly.**

"**Get well soon," Sasuke and Sakura said as they left. ****God I'm so tired, thought Iruka. Kakashi walked into his apartment. ****"Naruto, sit down now," Kakashi said. "Grr, fine," Naruto said as he sat down. "We need to talk," Iruka said almost a whisper.**

"**Why did you embarrass Iruka," Kakashi asked? "Cause, I don't want to talk about it to you guys." Naruto said. "Besides your 18 years Naruto, I think it's time for you to move out," Iruka said. "FINE YOU BAKA," Naruto shouted as he got up to leave. **

"**Naruto it's your own…Gaa…Dammit." Iruka said grapping his side. "Naruto you need to leave," Kakashi said. "Fine," Naruto said walking out. "Here Iruka, its pain killers," Kakashi said handing them to him. "Thanks, now what was it that you wanted to asked me," he asked? **

"**I wanted to ask you out as my boyfriend," Kakashi said. "Sure, I would love to be your boyfriend and dammit we're going to be late for the date that you set up," Iruka said.**

"**Ok, and no we're not going to go tonight," Kakashi said. "Oh ok, can I ask …yawn…you…yawn…something," he asked as while yawning. "Sure babe, what is it," Kakashi said. "Why do you keep your half of your face…yawn….covered," Iruka asked sleepily. "Because I had bad situation when I was 17," Kakashi said.**

"**Can…yawn…I…yawn…see…yawn…your other half," Iruka asked? "Sure but under one circumstance," Kakashi said. "What…yawn…is…yawn…it," Iruka asked? "I'll keep my mask off while we're at home and you let your hair down when you're at my apartment," Kakashi said taking his mask off.**

"**Oh my god your so sexy with your mix match eyes," Iruka said when he finally drifted back into sleep. "So are you my Iruka," Kakashi said taking him to his room. **** Kakashi set him down on the bed and covered him up and walked out when there was a knock on the door.**

"**Who's there," Kakashi asked through the door. "It's your Nin-dog," the dog said. "Oh, hey Bruce," Kakashi said as he open the door for him. "Hey master, wait there a new scent here," Bruce said sniffing the air and walking towards to the scent to the bedroom. "Who's he," Bruce asked as he jumped on the bed. "Mrm hi Kakashi," Iruka said half asleep. "What the fuck," Bruce said. "Iruka-sensei is my new boyfriend," Kakashi said. "Oh he smells nice," Bruce said smelling him. **

"**Gaa your nose is cold Kakashi," Iruka said waking up. "Gaa you're not Kakashi," Iruka said falling out of the bed. "No, I'm Bruce the nin-dog," Bruce said. "Oh," Iruka said trying to get back up but can't. **

"**Bruce what did you do," Kakashi asked? "I just sniffed him," Bruce said. "And scared me half to death," Iruka said. "God Bruce why would you scare him like that," Kakashi said laughing at his lovers' expression. "I didn't know I was that scary," Bruce said snorting. **

"**Sure it is, waking up to see a German shepherd and getting scared," Iruka said. "Sorry god," Bruce said wagging his tail wildly. "Its fine," Iruka said getting up slowly. **

"**Gaa, this hurts," Iruka said sitting on the bed. "Iruka babe you need to take it easy," Kakashi said as there was a knock on the door. "I need to go see who that is, can you promise not to move," Kakashi said walking towards the door. "Yeah I won't move babe," Iruka said. "Good," Kakashi replied.**

"**Hello Ochi, what brings you here," Kakashi asked? "The head master needs to see you and Iruka," Ochi said. "But Iruka is injured, we need to keep it easy for him," Kakashi said. "I know but the head master says it's important," Ochi said coldly. "Ok, ok, we're coming," Kakashi said closing the door.**

"**Iruka we need to go see the head master," Kakashi said. "What now," Iruka asked? "Yes now," Kakashi said helping Iruka up. "What about me," Bruce asked? "Go see your brothers and sisters," Kakashi said. "Oh…Ok," Bruce said leaving. On the way there Iruka was lost in thought, what does the head master needs us, he wonder when they walked in.**

"**Hello headmaster Ivy," Kakashi said. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, and Iruka-sensei," Ivy said. "What is it that you need," Iruka asked getting to the point. "We have two orphaned kids that needs protected," Ivy said. "Ok, where are they," Kakashi asked? **

"**Behind me," Ivy said. "Can we see them," Iruka asked? "I have one come out at a time," Ivy said. "Ok," Kakashi said.**

"**Lee you can come see your protectors," Ivy said. "I don't want them, I want my mom and dad," Lee said. "I know Lee, but they won't be back," Ivy said. "Hello Lee," Kakashi said. "Hi," Lee said. "Lee my name is Iruka, we'll be your protectors now," Iruka said looking at him.**

"**Hi, Iruka," Lee said. "My name is Kakashi," Kakashi said smiling. "Hi, Kakashi," Lee said. "Can you tell us how old you are," Iruka asked? "I'm 7," Lee said. "A little too young to start teaching him," Kakashi said. "Yeah I know, the other one is younger," Ivy said. "Ok," Iruka said.**

"**Lily, can you come over here," Ivy said. "Ok mommy," Lily said. "I'm not your mommy, I'm the headmaster," Ivy said. "Hi Lily, my name is Iruka, I'll be your protector," Iruka said. "Hi," Lily said. "Hi Lily, my name is Kakashi," Kakashi said. "Hi Kakashi," Lily said. "How old are you Lily," Iruka asked? "I'm 3," Lily said. "Cute age," Kakashi said. "So the reason I brought you here to see if you'll take care of Lee and Lily," Ivy said. **

"**Of course we will," Kakashi said. "Ok cool, Lee can you get your little bag along with your sister bag,' Ivy said. "Ok Ivy," Lee said. "What happen to their parents," Iruka asked? "They found out that Lily is the nine tail tiger, almost like Naruto but not quite as dangerous, any ways Lee is a one tail fox that isn't dangerous at all, and their parents dump them outside," Ivy said. **

"**That's sad," Kakashi said. "Yeah, it is," Ivy said as Lee showed back up. "I got our stuff," Lee said. "Very good Lee," Ivy said. "Thanks for watching them," Ivy said.**

"**No problem Headmaster," Iruka said grimacing at the pain on his side when Lily tugged on his shirt. "Not so hard sweetheart, what is it that you want," Iruka said. "I want you to carry me," Lily said yawning. "Ok, but not on this side, come to the other side Lily," Iruka said.**

"**Why what happen," Lily asked? "I just had a little accident," Iruka said. "Oh, who's our new mommy," Lee asked? "Um," Kakashi said. "Lee, you won't have a mom, just dads," Ivy said. "Why," Lee asked? "They're gay which means they're both dads," Ivy said. "Ew, I don't want to go with them," Lee said. "Lee…," the headmaster started when Kakashi interrupted. "Its fine, somebody who straight can protect him," Kakashi said. "They have to be together," Ivy said. "I figured," Iruka said. "Are you sure that you want that to happen," Ivy said. "Yes," they said. "Then, Lee go put your and Lily bags away," Ivy said.**

**They said their goodbyes when Iruka collapses outside of the headmaster headquarters. **** "Damn it," Iruka said. "Don't worry babe," Kakashi said picking him up in a bridal way. ****This is so romantic, thought Iruka burying his face into his lover's neck.**

**Chapter two**


End file.
